My Life (Series)
My Life Sims 2 is a YouTube series that was released in April of 2010 and still continues. The main character's name is Roxy, who at the beginning of the story is a high school student at River blossom High. In the first episode it is revealed to be summer break and when school starts Roxy will start her senior year. Roxy and her friends live in two houses and escaped from an orphanage. It is revealed in a flashback in season 7 that Roxy was put into the orphanage after her drunk father pushes her mother down the stairs during an argument. Her mother is killed and Roxy's father is put in prison and is presumably sentenced to about 20 years. Roxy is in love with a guy named Connor and in the first episode pool party the boys, who lived next door met the girls and they quickly fell in love and Roxy got pregnant with their first son Luke. 'Plot' The basic plot of the story is a series a dramatic events that happen in Roxy's life. She goes through most of them with her friends and her lover Conner Andrews. Natalie/Crystalfirexx describes the story to be cheesy at first. She claims that basically up to season four that she made the story up as she went. Roxy's traumatic events include being kidnapped and raped unconscious, becoming pregnant with her first born child Luke (revealed to be Conner's due to Conner and Roxy making love in the second episode), being hit by a car while pregnant and almost dying, losing two old friends, being kidnapped (and almost made a prostitute) by a man that knew her new roommate Veda, giving birth and becoming a mother at almost 18 only for him to be kidnapped by the same man but eventually finding him again,and breaking up with her new fiance Conner and to find him with another woman not to much time later. She also faces hardships after her son drowns to death due to her not guarding him. Conner almost marries the other woman but she leaves him at the alter during the wedding. Roxy, regretfully tells Conner to go after her and he does only to find at his home in the bed with a guy she met online. Roxy and Conner reunite and finally get married after graduation. Many times shortly after their marriage they make love. Roxy eventually comes to the conclusion that she is pregnant and tells Connor. She gives birth to a healthy girl named Maddie. But her happy life is short lived when she meets her long lost brother "online". He turns out to be the sick guy before that tried to turn her and her friends into a prostitute (along with beating Veda up) and while naive Roxy agrees to go into the forest and meet him with Conner. He attempts to rape her while Connor is asleep. While he is doing so, Roxy gets very angry with the bad choices she has made a lashed out on Chad and beats him up. She and Conner run out of the forest and Roxy explains that night what happened. Conner is infuriated and even sarcastically jokes that the should just move somewhere safer. Roxy thinks about it and even knowing that Conner was just made actually takes up the offer and uses the money Sara gave them (who moved away about a year ago to live with her mother again). Sara turns out to be a famous singer and gave Roxy the money awhile back for no reason. "Just for being a good friend," Roxy quotes what Sara wrote in the envelope. The next day Conner, Roxy, and Maddie move and say their farewells. The house is very big and expensive. It even had a pool Season 2 This season focuses on a time around Christmas. In this season Chad is back and wants revenge. Maddie is 4 years old and and meets a boy named Ryan. Who later in the series in revealed to be Derrek's (the kidnapper in the beginning) nephew. Veda's past is revealed and new characters are introduced (Even though though 1 of them died along with 4 other characters including Chad). Season 3 This season is focused more on Maddie's early childhood where she meets Alex's (Roxy's old best friend) daughter and becomes best friends with her. Nicole's mom is not revealed until season 4. Maddie and Ryan are still friends. In this season Chad's wife whom he killed is a ghost living around the house and she scares Maddie one day in the tower. Maddie tells her mother this and Roxy meets the woman. The woman reveals she has experienced pain from Chad just like Veda and Roxy. Chad stole the woman's heart and they got married. But one day Chad lures her in a trap and uses her as a prostitute to get paid. He regrets his choice and oddly shoots the woman with a gun and kills her. The ghost attempted to finally reach eternal sleep as she cannot. She realizes that in order to do so she must tell someone with similar experiences her story. After the ghost finishes the story she ascends into Heaven (or H*ll). Season 4 At this point Maddie becomes the sole protagonist and experiences the hardships of middle school. Such as peer pressure, love, and death (or so she thinks) She develops her relationship with Ryan mostly but a rival boy named Zack is introduced. Maddie ultimately discovers she doesn't love him and falls in love with Ryan. SEASON 5: This season focuses on Ryan being kidnapped.